The Barn
by ThisMomentForLife
Summary: A one shot from an old story of mine. Rated M-MA. Contains sexual scenes!


**Okay this is something I wrote for an old story of mine called ''Original Sin'' which I never finished. This scene was half inspired by Fifty Shades filthiness so beware there is a ALOT of sexiness!**

**I don't know if it works as a one shot or not but we will see :)**

**The Barn**

"Your freezing, Jack." Rose cried as he stepped through the door of the small cottage.

Jack was dripping wet from the spring rain. His clothing clung to him, as he shivered violently. "Get your clothes off and stand by the fire." She ordered.

"I'm...F...F...fine." Jack protested. He was moving rapidly across the small room. He knelt by the fire trying to feel its warmth. Ice cold hands tried to straighten from gripping the handle of the plow for hours.

"I swear, you're an idiot. What were you doing out in that?" She was in front of him trying to tug his shirt off.

His hands slapped at hers in an attempt to knock her hands away. "The f...f...field needed p...plowing. My father certainly won't d...do it." Jack could barely grip the edge of his rough woolen shirt.

Rose pulled his shirt off and tossed it near the fire. Her hands went to his trousers. Jack's eyes bulged.

''You need to get out of all your clothing before you catch your death of cold." Before he could answer, she had shoved him to his back and began to pull his pants off. His underwear started to come down with it. He scrambled to keep some of his dignity.

Jack laughed at the young man's embarrassment. "Don't you think I've seen of one of those before? I have been married.''

''You could see his, all you want." He glared at her. ''This was over between us a long time ago.'' He sighed heavily. "Get me a blanket." His voice was angry

She turned and headed for a trunk in bedroom. Returning with a large quilt, she wrapped it around his shoulders as he hunched as close to the fire as possible. "Take those damn things off, boy."

The hard glare he gave her over his shoulder made her laugh again. Standing, he slipped out of his underwear and wrapped the blanket tightly around him. Rose knelt behind him, as he seemed to be trying to climb in the fire. She was rubbing his back roughly to try and get his blood flowing again. Water dripped from his sandy hair which had turned dark. Standing, she grabbed a rough cotton towel and began to dry his hair.

"I'm not a child.'' His voice was filled with annoyance.

"Are you sure? You seem to be acting like one. Spending the day in the driving rain. Acting like you're the first man I've seen naked. You're the definition of a child." She was teasing him. It was an easy thing to do.

"You're an aggravating women, Rose." He was beginning to feel the warmth creep into his bones.

Jack growled. Rose sat down next to him as they faced one another. She wrapped her arm around his chest and lay her head on his shoulder. His shivers were only randomly moving across his body. His teeth had stopped chattering. "Better?"

"Yes." His voice was low.

They sat there for ten minutes, her head resting lightly against him. He simply breathed into her hair. The smell of bread and wood smoke hit his nostrils. Finally, Rose raised her head and pushed back from him. His head came up from where it had been against hers. She turned her eyes to him and saw that his were lowered. He was looking down the front of her simple cotton dress.

Jack's eyes raised. He saw Rose's curious green eyes looking at him. His hand came up and tangled into her long red hair. Jack noticed that her breathing had gotten shallow, her eyes were large. The humor and curiously had left them in an instant. His hand slipped down and ran across the top of her exposed breasts.

Rose jumped from his icy touch and then she shoved him on his back and was on top of him. Her lips were hot against his. She felt his arms gripping the fold of her dress and then they pulled down the top to free her breasts. He rolled her over and broke free from her kiss. His mouth found her left breast. She was the one shivering now.

Jack rose up to his knees and looked down at her. His heart was racing. Her breasts were as perfect as he had imagined. They just barely escaped his hand as he held them. The nipples jutted up at him, tiny goosebumps were everywhere. Her skin was the color of ivory. Tiny freckles appeared over her breasts. He had gazed at them for more than a year now. His hands slid to her legs and began to pull her dress up to expose her legs.

Rose watched his blue eyes, as he seemed mesmerized with her chest. She had known that he was shy around her lately. His eyes seemed to avoid hers, slipping away to stare at the ground. It wasn't like him. They had been good friends. They had lived under the same roof for more than three years. Now, she realized why he had been trying to avoid her. Her legs came up with his touch.

His fingertips glided along the back of her leg, causing Rose to sigh. The noise seemed to stop him. His eyes came up to look at her face. He saw the warm smile on her face. Her lips were parted slightly, inviting him to kiss her.

"We were over a long time ago.'' His voice was sad.

Painfully slow, He stood and walked to his room. Rose lay there staring at his bedroom door. Her hand on her breast, where his lips had been. "Jack." She whispered. She lay there for another five minutes trying to control her breathing.

For the next three weeks, she barely ever saw Jack. Her mind kept replaying the feel of Jack's lips and hands on her body. From time to time, she would catch her hands sliding across the skin that he had touched.

Rose found Jack in the barn some weeks later. He was working on a bit of leather for a harness. His eyes saw the movement as Rose entered the barn. Her red hair was drenched, hanging tight against her thin floral dress. It was her turn to shiver from the cold. Jack just smiled at the woman as she stared at him. Her eyes were large, pleading.

Standing, he walked to her and looked her in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around her body to try and control her shivering. "You're gonna have to strip this time, woman."

He turned and headed to the back where he had a blanket. More and more he had been sleeping in the barn. The temptation was too much for him. He couldn't trust his actions. Returning, he stopped. Rose was completely naked. His eyes dropped to the perfect curve of her hips and the hair between her legs. Her skin was even paler from the cold. When he wrapped the blanket around her, he was shaking almost as bad as she was.

Her green eyes were focused on his. "Please," she whispered through chattering teeth.

She was tugging at his shirt, trying to lift it, but her hands were too cold. His eyes flashed hot as he tried to fight the urges he'd had for almost two years. The urges won. His arms encircled her and lifted her from the ground. Turning, he walked to where a pile of straw was and tossed her on it. Rose watched as he stripped naked as quickly as he could.

The muscles of his arms and legs were larger than she remembered. Hours of cutting peat from the bogs had given him strength. His hair was straight. Her eyes drifted over his wide chest and flat stomach, until she got to his penis. It was standing straight up. It seemed to jump slightly with every heartbeat.

His eyes were focused between her legs as she spread them for him. In an instant he was on top of her, his mouth on hers. She felt his tongue dive deep into her mouth as tiny fiery threads ran down her spine. His hands were rough as he pulled her legs up against his sides. Hot desperate lips found her breasts and then his hands gripped them. She rolled her hips upward when his mouth found her inner thigh. His tongue darted across her lips, sending pangs of jagged shudders through her.

Jack's fingers were inside her twisting and sliding against her. His tongue and lips suckled her clit. Her shivers were long forgotten as her stomach began to burn and gyrate. He slid up her body and drove his hips into her. The force of years of desire struck them both. He couldn't stop himself from grunting.

His desperate pleading groan finished her. She felt a massive release as her belly convulsed against him. Rose stretched out her arms as she lost control of her body. It twitched and spasmed. Her shivers were gone instantly, as she seemed to be on fire from the inside out. Goosebumps were everywhere.

With her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face, she felt him rocking against her. Her knees came up to let him go as deep as he could. His lips were against her ear. Her fingers were trying to find a place to grip, but his skin was too muscled for that. His breath came out in a gust as his body shook. Rose felt warmth spread inside her. He gripped her head in his hands as his lips came back to hers.

She was laughing as she hugged him tight. "Roll over." She instructed him. "You're not done with me."

Obeying, Jack looked up at her as she straddled him. Her breast hung nicely, as she began to gyrate against him. His eyes couldn't leave her breasts as they swayed and bounced with her movements. Fingertips gently ran across the sides of her knees. They both felt him quickly hardening again. Their eyes met and both smiled.

This time she was the one desperate to find her pleasure in him. He rose up and wrapped a hand around her waist to help pull her into him. She bit his shoulder as she felt the familiar surge begin between her legs. Her nails scraped against his spine as her vagina tightened to him. She relaxed, her body completely spent in one giant surge of energy. Her breath was gliding across his shoulder in soft plumes of warmth.

He let her rest for a bit, before he turned her to her back and lay on top of her. His fingers moved her beautiful red hair from her face. Soft lips kissed her cheek. His fingers running along her side.

She was looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Are you done with me now?" There was a taunting quality to his voice. His hips were slowly quickening their rhythm as he slid in and out.

Her arms wrapped around him as she laughed happily in his ear. "Never."


End file.
